Disciple of Death
by Iket45
Summary: Throughout the history of civilization, there has always been one gift guaranteed given to all, Death. As the Fairy Tail guild learns, death comes to all, even to those who haven't deserved it. With one death, humanity might learn what happens when the dead return with a new master, a new way off life, and a fate they cannot escape. If only death had chosen to wait for him.
1. The beginning

**A/N: So here is an idea that I had been working on the last month or so. I started working on this originally as a one shot but I ended up thinking of a great story line. This story will be quite different then those I've written before and unlike other Romeo centered stories. I hope you enjoy. Follow, Favorite, and/or Review if you enjoy. Criticism is allowed, I'd like to hear where I can improve. If you have an idea let me know, I appreciate your ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail even though I wish I did.**

The sky had been very dark that day. It's as if it had warned me not to leave. Of course I didn't listen to the sky because what kind of sane person would. I headed over to the train station to go on my mission. It was pretty quiet the entire ride there. I got to the home of a rich man who asked me to find some thieves and get rid of them. Easy enough right. Wrong.

"Romeo be careful out there." Mira told me as I headed out the guild.

"Alright thanks I will."

"Also it's suppose to rain, are you sure you want to leave on a mission. Rain and fire don't mix well together."

"I'll be fine. A little rain can't extinguish my flames." I told her.

"Wow it really is cloudy." I told myself as I looked at the sky. It was so cloudy, it looked like the blue in the sky was replaced with gray.

" _Hopefully Natsu and everyone will be back by the time I finish the mission." I thought to myself._

I looked at the request again as I headed towards the train station. _Help, Thieves keep attacking my land. Looking for someone to stop them. Reward 25,000 jewel._ For 25,000 jewel, how could I resist.

I bought my ticket and sat towards the back of the train. I looked out the window and saw the sky was cloudy for miles and showed no sign of any blue anytime soon. It was a quiet train ride. As I reached my destination I headed over to the address put on the request. As I got there I noticed the address wasn't a home, but rather a restaurant.

I walked into the restaurant and got myself a table. As I sat there a waiter came up to me and asked if I was here about the request because he saw my guildmark. I told him I was and he left. Soon after an older man wearing a business suit walked over to my table.

"My name is Pedro Jose Donoso but my associates know me as Salvador."

"Why hello Salvador, tell me how I can help you."

"As I put on the request some thieves have been stealing from my restaurant, my home, and from my employees. Can you take care of them. I heard they have a base in the woods to the east."

"Alright I'll get right on it."

"Thanks you umm I forgot to ask what's your name?"

"Romeo, and I'll be back before closing time."

The walk to the woods wasn't too long but finding their base took longer than I originally expected. 3 hours after I left I found the bandits, we'll more like they found me.

"Look at this runt." A large man carrying an axe said.

"Easy pickings if you ask me." said a smaller man with a scar going across his right eye.

I turned to see that 5 of them had surrounded me.

"Look we can make this easy or you could make it harder for me but either way, you're going to jail."

"Look the runt thinks he's tough." The axe wielding man said before I knocked him out with a fire fist.

After about 3 minutes I took the 5 of them out.

"That was too easy." I said to myself.

" **Come out before a start burning the forest to find you."** I yelled.

"Fine we will come out."

Suddenly at least 30 people appeared with the 5 I just took down getting back up. I noticed on the new people a guildmark.

"Are you guys a dark guild?" I asked them.

"Yes we are, how nice of you to notice. Quickly let's get this over with."

* * *

" **We're back."** a familiar voice called out as the guild doors busted open.

All of Team Natsu came in with Lucy and Wendy heading over towards Mira.

"So how was the mission." Mira asked the girls.

"It was fine until Natsu and Gray started fighting each other instead of the enemy." Lucy answered.

"Hey Mira where's Romeo?" Natsu asked the white haired barmaid. "I don't see him around."

"He just left on a mission about an hour ago."

"Dang it I had something important I needed to tell him."

"What mission did he take?" Wendy asked.

"Let me think, I can't remember."

The doors busted open but instead of a Fairy Tail mage, it has Lahar from the rune knights.

"Hello there how can I help you?" Mira greeted the man.

" Is your master here right now?" Lahar asked.

"I'm sorry he's gone at the moment."

"Crap well do you know if anyone took this request?" Lahar asked showing the mage at the guild a mission request.

 _Looking for someone to stop bandits. Reward 25,000 jewel._

"Yes one of our mage Romeo Conbolt took it." Mira told him. "May I ask why?"

"That was a fake request. It was sent out by a dark guild and we were trying to figure out who got it."

"Where is this at?" Natsu demanded. An aura of magic began to emit from Natsu.

"It's not very far from here why."

"I'm going to get him. If anyone thinks they could make a fool out of Fairy Tail they are wrong. If anyone hurts him, they better pray that I don't find them." Natsu said walking out of the guild.

"I'm going with you." Wendy said jumping out of her seat."

"Natsu, Wendy wait." Cana told the two dragon slayers. "Let me find where he is first. If you just run off, you might not find him."

"Fine but hurry." Natsu replied.

Cana put her cards on the table while putting her hand over them. She picked up 3 of them, stacked them, and put them to the side. She grabbed one and gave it to Wendy.

"Here is his location." She said as she handed it over.

Natsu and Wendy ran out of the guild as fast as their legs could take them.

"Wait for us." Happy yelled as Carla followed.

"What's happening?" Gray asked with the rest of the guild becoming concerned due to Natsu's reaction.

"Romeo left on a quest earlier, but it turns out that the quest was a fake." Mira explained.

"We discovered that a dark guild had been sending fake requests to lure mages out and attacking them. We don't know why they are doing this but so far three people he gone missing." Lahar informed the ice mage.

"Levy where's jet?" Gray asked.

"He and Droy are out of town." Levy responded.

"Fuck of all times for him to be gone." Gray groaned.

"We'll just have to hope Natsu and Wendy will be fast enough."

* * *

"Happy can you go any faster?" Natsu asked his furry companion as they flew at high speeds through the sky.

"I'm going as fast as I can but I'll try to go faster." Happy responded.

The two started to move at a speed they both had never seen before. They went further ahead of Wendy and Carla due to Happy being faster than Carla. They kept flying until they saw a sight which showed they were going in the right direction, a forest burning. Even with the heavy rain, the fire was burning through it effortlessly.

"Happy get me to the ground." Natsu requested.

"Aye Sir." Happy responded less cheerful than normal.

They got to the ground and began to run further into the burning forest. They ran running past the bodies of many unconscious people. As they got closer their path was blocked by a large, burning tree.

"Fuck, get out of the way." Natsu screamed, " _Fire Dragon's Demolition Fist."_

The tree which one blocked their way had now been split into two with a bit missing where Natsu stood.

"Happy, go show Wendy and Carla where to go, Romeo should be nearby. The smoke is messing with my nose." Natsu told Happy.

"Alright but be careful." Happy said as he flew off

Natsu ran hoping he could find his friend somewhere in this hell. In all the situations Natsu had been in this was the worst. It wasn't his adopted father Igneel disappearing, It wasn't his guild being attacked by Phantom Lord, it wasn't when he fought Gildarts, it wasn't when the Dragon's came through the Eclipse doors, it wasn't when he fought Tartaros, it wasn't when he found out that Fairy Tail had been disbanded after he left for a year to train.

This was truly a fear Natsu had never felt before, the thought that Romeo might be in danger and he wasn't there to help. The fear that Romeo might not be okay. The fear that the kid who had looked up to him for years, the kid who Natsu felt was like a brother to him, was in danger and he couldn't do anything.

Natsu kept running until he saw a path of bodies burned and beaten laying all over the ground. Natsu ran until he saw what he had been searching for. He saw Romeo sitting against a tree.

"Romeo!" Natsu called out, " I'm here, are you alright?"

Natsu ran over to Romeo before he saw the injuries Romeo had covering his body, he had cuts and burns and scrapes and bruises in various sizes.

"Thank Mavis you're Alright come on we have to get going, you kind of set the forest on fire." Natsu told the younger mage.

"Hey Natsu," Romeo told the Dragon slayer, "When did you get here?"

"I just got here are you Alright?" Natsu asked.

"Man you should have seen it, there were only a few to start off with but I was keeping up with them. Then a bunch of them appeared. I was surprised but I remember what you told me, just stay calm and stay focused so that's what I did." Romeo explained.

"That's great to hear now we got to" Natsu started to say before he was interrupted.

"I was getting surrounded and it was looking bad but somehow I made it through. I was worried that someone else might have taken this mission before me, I'm glad that nobody else took it."

"Isn't that like you being worried about others when you're in danger yourself."

"Looks like I can take care of myself, take that you stupid old man."

"Romeo listen we gotta get going."

Natsu tried to grab Romeo before blood came out of Romeo's mouth. Natsu realized how badly Romeo might have been hurt.

"It'll be right back, hold on I'll go get Wendy." Natsu said as he turned to run.

"Natsu, where are you going ad why haven't you said anything?" Romeo asked.

Natsu froze as he remembered when Mira told him about how Lisanna was when they thought she was this time, there wasn't a parallel world for Romeo to get sucked into.

"Natsu, I don't think I'm going to last much longer, just please, stay with me for a few minutes." Romeo asked.

"Sure buddy I'll stay here." Natsu said as tears ran down his face.

"Natsu, take care of my dad, he might be a drunk fool but he doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to lose his son."

"I'll help him as much as I can I promise."

"Also go find this for me," Romeo said as he handed Natsu a key. "But don't give it to the person please, just hold onto it for me."

"I promise. I'll go find it."

"Goodbye Natsu." Romeo said as the last bit of life left his eyes.

"Goodbye." Natsu cried as Romeo died beside him.

A cloaked figure standing high above the burning forest looked at the scene with great interest.

"That's the one, there's the one."

Goodbyes are not forever.

Goodbyes are not the end.

They simple mean,

I will miss you,

Until we meet again

By: Denemy 4ever

 **A/N: Yes, I killed Romeo in the first chapter. I'm going to add a short poem at the end of each chapter so if you have any good ones send them to me and I might use it. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try to update once a week if not more to prepare for this story to continue.**


	2. His beginning

**A/N: So here's the second chapter. This came out a few days later then I wanted but I don't want to rush this. I hope you will all enjoy. Follow, Favorite, and/or Review if you enjoyed. If you have any ideas such as a storyline, characters, magic, or spells let me know and I'd love to use them. If you have time check out Romeo Rising by ChaosPheonix123. It's a great story and they are a much better author than I am. They just finished it up and I think you'd enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did it wouldn't be over yet.**

The sky continued to rain as if it were crying for the lose of the young mage.

The members of the Fairy Tail guild along with many people in the community had gathered for Romeo's funeral. While the ceremony went on, a few people were noticeably missing.

Cana had been hit hard when she heard about Romeo's passing. It's been 3 days since she's touched any alcohol. Even with the age gap, the two had become quite close. Romeo had been there to listen to Cana's endless bantering. When none of the responsible members were around, Cana would give Romeo some alcohol.

Kinana had been an absolute wreck when she heard the news. She hasn't left her room since she heard. During the 7 year period when the Tenrou group disappeared, the two had grown quite close. They had a close Brother-Sister relationship. To Kinana, it feels like her younger brother had died.

Natsu had been hit quite hard. When Wendy had caught up to Natsu, she saw the fire dragon completely broken. This was the first time that Natsu had failed to be there in time to save someone. Natsu had been a wreck. Natsu wasn't as bad as Kinana but he still felt horrible. Natsu blamed himself for not getting there in time even though everyone told him there wasn't anything he could have done. Natsu couldn't bring himself to go to the funeral so he was watching it from a nearby hill.

Back down at the funeral, everyone gathered as they waited for Master Makarov to begin speaking. Makarov was standing beside the casket which held Romeo's body.

"First off, thank you to everyone who is here. We are all gathered here to remember one of our very own, Romeo Conbolt. Romeo has always been a great young man. Back years ago when he was still a young boy, he used to come to the guild with his father. From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he would become a great mage. From all the stories I heard about the times when we were gone, Romeo did his best to help people when he was learning magic and preparing to become a mage."

Makarov went silent for a few seconds before tears began to fall. "Even though his life was cut short, he had done more to help those around him then many people I knew when I was his age. Romeo will never be forgotten. The memories he let in his peers mind will never be forgotten."

* * *

"Master, the council has called a meeting with all the major guilds and ask that you attend." Mira told the Fairy Tail Master.

"Alright did they give you any details?" Makarov asked.

"Yes they said the meeting would be tomorrow at the Council Headquarters"

"Alright thank you Mira."

Makarov headed towards his office as Mira began to wipe the counter.

"It's already been a week since the funeral but it doesn't seem like everyone's recovered yet." Mira thought to herself. "Cana still hasn't had any alcohol and Natsu hasn't even been back to the guild."

Mira went back to cleaning the table as she became lost in her thoughts.

* * *

High above the sky, far above the heavens, there lies the plane of the gods. In the plane, the lands appear similar to that of Earthland. In the far edge of the plane, lies a small abandoned town. In the town there is a single house where the lights are on. Inside the house a young boy sitting on a bed cradling his legs. He sat there not moving until there was a knock on the door. Suddenly the door opened and a girl walked into the room.

The girl was short and had long black hair. She wore a white dress which went down to her knees. The dress seemed to struggle against her large bust. She also had a long black cloak.

"You can't stay in here forever you know." the girl told the boy.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Above a burning forest the boy sat on the air. He started to freak out until he realized he wasn't alone.

"What's happening to me? Why am I still alive and how am I floating?"

"Call down Romeo." the other person told him in a soothing voice." "And I can answer one of those questions. You aren't alive, you certainly are dead. Just look below, isn't that your body?"

Romeo looked down and saw Natsu holding Romeo's lifeless body.

"Wait how is this all happening?" Romeo asked.

"Well all your answers could be answered if you only asked me who I was." the person told him.

"Who are you?" Romeo questioned.

" My name is Keres. I am the God of Death. And I have an offer for you."

"Wait this isn't one of those I do a favor for you and you let me live situations is it?"

"No, this isn't. Once a person is dead it's forbidden to revive them. Even a god isn't allowed to do it."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to become my disciple. The world has been without a god of death for too long. Someone needs to judge people for their crimes and I have chosen you to do it."

"But how am I supposed to do it. I couldn't even live fighting these dark mages."

"Well if you accept, you won't live the same as you did before."

"What do you mean?"

"Your magic abilities were tied to your body. Currently this is just your spirit you are seeing. If you chose to accept I will personally allow you to use my own magic as your own."

"Wait do you mean I'll become a god slayer?"

"No, a god slayer still uses their own magic source. You will use my own magic source. You will have the ability to use the power of a god."

"If that's the case why did you chose me? Why am I the one you chose?"

"The world is filled with corrupt and evil people. If I give just anyone power then it won't go well. Power corrupts, Absolute power absolutely corrupts. While you aren't the strongest person I've come across, you have the wisdom and ability to use this power and not become corrupt. So do you accept my offer?"

"I'm going to need some time to think. I just learned that I died and now I'm being offered to have the powers of a god."

"That is fine, I feel more confident in my choice now that you decided to think this over."

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"What will happen if I become your disciple?" Romeo asked the god.

"Like I told you before, you will gain access to my magic." Keres answered.

"I meant how will you bring me back to life. I can't exist just as a spirit. Can I?"

"Just let me handle the details. All I need is a yes or a no."

"Will my old friends recognize me?"

"Currently yes. If we keep you away from Fiore for a few years till you age, they won't be able to."

"Wait if I'm a spirit how can I age?"

"You can age for however long you want. If you wanted then you could stay the same age but I'm guessing that's not what you want, is it?"

"I don't want them to get involved."

"And they won't have to. As long as you do your job correctly, you can have it so nobody would have known you were there."

Romeo stood up and faced Keres.

"Fine, I accept your offer.

* * *

 _Sweet as Sugar_

 _Cold as Ice_

 _Fool me once_

 _I'll kill you twice_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the support from everyone. I had someone follow this minutes after it was published. Thanks for all the support. Like I said before, this will be updated weekly so be ready for the next chapter.**


	3. The debate

**A/N: Sorry for not updating last week. Since there wasn't a chapter last week, there will be 2 this week. After this chapter there will be a time skip. The timeline for this story is different than the canon storyline. First off Fairy Tail never got disbanded and Natsu never left to go train. Also Lahar survived. Well I hope you guys enjoy. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did then idk I'd do something**

Master Makarov after waiting with other major guild masters for quite some time, we're finally allowed to meet with the Magic Council. The emergency meeting with the Magic Council, the major guilds Guild Masters and the Ten Wizard Saints all met together after being called by the council.

After the Tartaros event, the magic council was made up of talented individuals and members of the Ten Wizard Saints. A few of those individuals included Levy and Gajeel.

"So I imagine you are wondering why we called you here today." Lahar said to the mages. "We of the magic council had been discussing a proposition and decided to bring it to the rest of you. Due to unforeseen events which have occurred recently we have decided to place an age limit on mages. What we have decided is that you must be at least 16 years of age to become a mage. The proposition passes with a 6-4 vote for it. Now does anyone here have any comments?"

"Hold on 1 second. Why does this need to be passed. There are already plenty of laws that restrict what young mages can and can't do. Plus there are also young mages who are stronger than some Veteran mages." Master Bob told the council.

"Well while that is true, there can be many dangers that come from being a mage. We wish to prevent the younger generation from serious injuries before they mature." Lahar argued.

"Well what about the ones who are already mages and are under 16. Are you just saying that they are just supposed to stop being mages. Some of these kids have no other place to go." Master Ooba asked.

"Well that's one of the reasons we called you down to meet with us. There are some questions like that one we want your help in deciding. The council is already split on making this decision." Lahar answered.

"Well this is bullshit. We already make sure that the younger mages have somebody with them on missions until we decide they have enough experience. We know what we are doing." Master Goldmine argued.

"Well due to some recent events we have decided to change some of the old laws." Wolfhelm revealed. "Most of us agree that the old laws have to be changed before we have another incident like"

"Like what?" Makarov questioned.

"Like with Romeo Conbolt." Wolfhelm replied.

"Don't you try putting the blame on us now. Isn't it the Council's fault for letting that request go through. If you did your job properly, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Makarov countered.

Makarov began to leave before he heard Wolfhelm's words.

"Well maybe if you did a better job as a guildmaster then this wouldn't have happened."

"What did you just say you little shit." Makarov nearly screamed.

"Well this wasn't the first one now was it? Wasn't there that other girl now what was her name, Mirajane's sister. That's right wasn't her name Lisanna?"

Makarov walked right up to Wolfhelm and they stood face to face.

"Do you want to repeat yourself?" Makarov asked the Wizard Saint.

"Boy I don't think you know who you're messing with." Wolfhelm threatened.

"I don't think you know who you're messing with."

"Enough both of you. This isn't the time to be fighting we have important decisions to decide. Besides, this isn't the only matter I called you here for." Lahar told everyone getting their attention. "Recently there have been an outbreak of crimes of all sort I'm the neighboring countries. We believe that there is somebody behind this."

"But who would be behind it. With Tartaros now defeated, who would lead dark guilds in something with this large of a scale?" Goldmine asked.

"I don't think this is one person or group causing this. With the major dark guilds now all defeated, it seems like these groups are trying to become the next big dark guild. It's only a matter of time till they come to Fiore." Jura told the group.

"So we need to prepare for when they come. As far as we knew, Tartaros was the last major threat. With them gone, a group just as dangerous, possibly more could rise." Warren revealed.

"How can there be a group more dangerous than Tartaros. They were demons created by Zeref himself. It took my guild everything they had to defeat them, and we just barely managed." Makarov told the wizards.

"They were a threat we knew about. They had been on top for a long. There could be a bigger threat from another country. Since we don't know much about the threats from the other countries, we won't know until they come knocking." Warren informed everyone.

* * *

"Quickly we have to find that brat, he's got to be close by."

Inside of a giant mansion, guards are running around looking for a boy. For them the unimaginable had happened, he snuck in, killed the master of the house, his wife and his older son while they were sleeping. The guards are going crazy trying to protect the younger son and to find the young assassin.

"He's outside hurry." One of the guards yell.

The boy runs until he runs into the younger son who has a short sword in his hands. He stops and realizes that the guards were catching up to him.

"How dare you, you killed my father, my mother, my brother. I will kill you and avenge them." the son told the assassin.

"The blood on your family's hands is too great. The lives of those they had taken are crying out for vengeance." the assassin said.

"Shut up!" The son yelled as he sliced the assassin's throat. "That's for my family. I hope you're punished for your sins."

As the son started to walk away he felt something going through his chest. He looked down to see a black skeleton hand going through his chest.

"Young master!" One of the guards yelled out.

The assassin pulled his hand out of the kid's chest. As he did so, the kid's body began to turn into a black dust which looked like ash.

As the guards began to walk towards the assassin, he put his hand up.

"If you wish to suffer the same fate as this family come towards me. If not I will spare your lives. Nobody, then I guess I'll take my leave." As the assassin finished speaking, he was surrounded in a black mist and disappeared.

* * *

As the black mist left the young assassin, he found himself in a familiar place.

"Welcome back Romeo, did you have fun on your mission." a friendly voice asked him.

"The mission was fine, I killed the family with ease." Romeo answered.

"Do you mean besides you dying once?" Keres asked.

"Well all well that ends well right. I mean I got it done."

"It's a good thing you're using my magic but if it wasn't for me, then you'd be dead."

"Hey aren't I already dead?" Romeo asked as he walked out of the room.

"You know what I mean." Keres told him as he disappeared from sight. "Seems like he's getting the hang of things but isn't he progressing a bit too fast. 14 kills in 2 weeks. And seems like he's getting used to the magic a bit too easily. But I did pick him for a reason right."

* * *

 _You don't have to catch me if I fall now_

 _But I'd want you to remember me after I fall down and die..._

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Let me know what you guys thought. If you have any ideas for spells Romeo to use, let me know. Well I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought.**


	4. The New World

**A/N: So here is the second chapter for this week as promised, only 1 day later then I wanted it. So here the real story will begin. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know and I'll try to include them. Short chapter but it was enough to give you an idea on how Romeo had changed. If you enjoy Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and if I did, there might have been some actual deaths.**

White, that's all he could see. The sky, the ground, everything was just white. He tried to look around but he couldn't see anything besides his own body.

"Great now where am I?" Romeo asked himself.

Romeo looked around once more, trying to see if he missed anything before he decided to give up. No matter where he looked he didn't see anything.

"Why would you do this to us?" a voice asked him.

"Who's there?" Romeo asked.

"Why did you come here?" another voice asked.

"Where is here?" Romeo asked again.

"Why did you kill her?"

"How could you do this?"

"She wasn't involved in this."

"You just killed him, you killed my father."

"Why did you kill my mom?"

"You just destroyed what I've spend my life building."

"You are ruining the lives of hundreds."

"You're going to regret this."

"How can you sleep at night?"

"Do you even know how it feels, to have the lives of those close to you taken before your very eyes?"

Romeo put his hands over his ears trying to drown out the voices.

"Shut up!"

"You are just some no good murderer."

"Shut up!" Romeo yelled.

"I'm going to kill the the person to treasure most. Even if it isn't by my own hands, you will see them die."

"SHUT UP!" Romeo screamed as the room went black. "Just shut up."

Romeo opened his eyes and realized he was in a bed.

" _So all that was just a dream."_ Romeo thought to himself.

Romeo started to get up before he realized there was a hand on him.

" _That's right, I forgot about her."_

Romeo got out of the bed quietly to try to not wake his companion. As Romeo got dressed, he looked into the mirror and noticed how his appease had changed. His hair had darkened to the point of where it nearly looked black. His hair had grown longer where it seemed similar to Natsu's. He had gotten taller and built more muscle.

As Tomeo started to walk out of town, he grabbed a phone out of his pocket ad began to scroll around. Eventually he put on a pair of earbuds and began listening to what was playing. Suddenly a man began to speak.

"This is Fiore's number 1 radio station and number 1 in areas surrounding Fiore, Fiore National Radio, and here's the news. The Grand Magic Games has ended and for anyone who hasn't heard yet, Fairy Tail came out on top with 110 points. Following them closely in second. is Lamia Scale with 105 points. Finally Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel tied for third with 90 points. Tonight will be the Banquet where all the guilds competing with meet and have a feast with the royal family."

"So they won again did they. Looks like tonight might be a good night then." Romeo said to himself.

"Next in the news, the Dark Guild known as Death's demigods who have been causing problems in the northern section of Fiore have been arrested giving the residents living there peace of mind. Finally, the magic item known as the Fairy Gem which had been kept in The Museum of Fioren History has disappeared. An artifact which holds both great magic power and unknown power was discovered missing this morning by employees. Now that's enough news for now, I'll be back here after some music with some more news for you here on the number 1 radio station, for 6 years running, Fiore National Radio with your host, Max Alors.

When the music started to play, Romeo put his earbuds and phone away and built up a bit of magic. He launched a thin line of black magic into the air and just waited. Suddenly a black mist surrounded Romeo and he disappeared with the mist. Romeo appeared with the mist and found himself in a house.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stay out. It was a one day mission and you left three days ago. What were you doing?" Keres asked him.

"Well I finished up the mission pretty quickly so I decided to go get a drink. And that's all you get to know." Romeo answered.

"You know Romeo, you really know how to get on my nerves. It isn't easy living with someone who basically does whatever he wants and doesn't tell me when you'll be home." Keres complained.

"Geez, are you my mother or are you a god, sometimes I can't tell with how you act." Romeo joked.

"Hey, I helped raise you for years and this is the thank I get."

"Well it wasn't so much of raising and more of you teaching me how to kill people."

"Hey I don't think you realize how difficult my magic is to learn. While you did learn it quite quickly, there are still a few spells you haven't learned yet. And I've taught you more than just 'how to kill people', how ungrateful can you be?"

"Hey I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know how to take care of yourself if you weren't a god. I mean I look older than you do now. I'm only 20 and aren't you supposed to be quite old seeing how you're a god."

"Hey you know that I'm still new at this whole god thing. I've only been doing this a few years before I recruited you."

"Hey well that's one hell of a way to recruit somebody. Let's see, who should I recruit? I know, how about I go recruit that kid who just died over there. He seems like the perfect person for the job."

"I could go without all the sarcasm. Now why did you decide to come back now. Usually you'd stay in Earthland for longer, so what's the reason?"

Romeo started walking towards his room as he answered the god's question.

"Well honestly I have two. The first is I need to shower and get a fresh pair of clothes."

"Aren't those new clothes. They aren't the ones you left here wearing." Keres asked.

"And the second reason is I need to get somewhere and it would take a while if I walked." Romeo said as he ignored the god.

"So where is the place if I may ask."

"Fiore."

* * *

Romeo walked through the empty streets as he prepared to put his plan into action. While most people would be celebrating Fairy Tail's victory, he headed towards the once place which would be empty, the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

As Romeo entered the guildhall, he realized that it had changed since he had last entered.

"Wow I can't believe it, it's hard to believe I've been gone for seven years." Romeo said to himself.

Romeo headed down the guildhall until he reached a wall. Suddenly his body turned misty and he went right through the wall. Romeo then saw a staircase heading to a lower area.

"Looks like this is the right place."

Romeo went down the staircase until he reached a large door protected by magic. Romeo went closer to the door until his body turned back into the black mist. He went through the door and once he returned to his normal form, he saw a large lacrama containing the body of a young girl.

"So here it is, Fairy Tail's greatest secret. Now to find what I'm looking for."

Romeo went over to a nearby table where he saw a collection of books sitting. He began to look through them for a long time. Eventually Romeo got frustrated and decided to take a break. He went to lean on the table when the edge of it suddenly opened up. Inside of it he saw three books each one looking like a journal. Romeo grabbed one of them and then left the guildhall, leaving it as if nobody had ever been there.

As Romeo left, he went towards the outskirts of town, heading towards an area with far fewer homes and businesses then the rest of the town. Eventually he came to a graveyard and entered it. He spend a good part of two hours looking around the graveyard until he reached a tombstone which had the Fairy Tail symbol carver on it. On it read,

 _Here lies_

 _Romeo Conbolt_

 _X778 - X792_

 _An inspiration to all mages both young and old. His devotion to Fairy Tail will never be forgotten by his nakama._

As Romeo read the tombstone, he let a small smile appear on his face as he thought about his past actions when he still lived.

"As long as this is the Romeo they get to remember, then my actions now will not affect me."

Romeo left Magnolia leaving no sign that anyone had ever been there. If anyone had known that he had been there, then they would have just thought he was a traveler. This is the life Romeo now had. A lonely one covered in blood.

* * *

 _I'm built from every mistake_

 _I have ever made_

 **A/N: Let me know you guys thought. If you have any ideas for spells then let me know. Well I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you soon.**


	5. The Mission

**A/N: I hope you guys are ready for this chapter. So I have a bit of an announcement. I'm starting a new story which I have been developing for a while now. I'll have more details to come. If you have time, give me some feedback on the story. I'd like to know if you are enjoying it. Well I hope you guys enjoy. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did on it, then the ending might not have included as many characters.**

As Romeo prepared for his next mission, he grabbed a book and placed it into a small bag. Romeo then put on a dark, long sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans, and a black hoodie. Romeo left his room and went over to Keres

"Are you ready for the mission?" Keres asked.

"I got everything I need. I'm ready to go." Romeo answered.

"Well let me go over the details one last time. Your target is a rich, business owner in Bosco. He's been working with a dark guild, giving them funds to take out his competitors and to do anything he wants. He's recently entered the slavery game and is preparing for a large auction." Keres told Romeo.

"And all I need to do is kill him right?" Romeo asked.

"Well yes but you don't have to make it sound so bad."

"You are the literal god of death. What else would you be sending me to do, go make him some coffee?" Romeo joked. "I mean seriously, I've been doing this for years now. Now send me down."

Keres raised her hand and a black mist started to surround Romeo. Romeo disappeared then reappeared in the alley of a large city.

"Looks like I'm here. The Capital of Bosco, Bosco City. Seriously, couldn't they have thought of a better name for a capital?" Romeo said to himself.

Romeo walked out of the alley and began to walk into the crowd. Romeo walked closer to the center of town until he approached a large building. In giant letters was written _Howie Inc._ Romeo entered the lobby and saw that it was full of people. He looked around and saw a staircase which was unguarded. Romeo quickly snuck upstairs and kept going up until he saw a guard guarding a door. Romeo quickly ran up to the guard and choked him until he was knocked out.

Romeo opened the door and saw a hallway which was mostly empty besides a couple of guards. Romeo went into his bag and grabbed a mask which resembled a skull with three red slashes going across the left side. Romeo put the mask on and ran up to the guards.

"Freeze!" One of the guards yelled.

Romeo grabbed the guard and threw him into another. He then punched the last one in the jaw which sent the guard flying a few feet. One of the guards grabbed a gun and shot Romeo, but the bullet bounced off the mask. Romeo turned his attention to the guard and then rushed up to him.

"I'll give you 2 options, you can either surrender or I can't guarantee your life." Romeo threatened.

The guard then threw his gun away.

"That was a good choice." Romeo said as he knocked the guard out. "With that gunshot, it's only a matter of time till reinforcements come."

Romeo walked towards a large door at the end of the hallway which read _Thomas Howie_. Romeo walked up and opened the door to see a large man in a fancy suit sitting at the other end of a desk.

"So, it looks like someone is after my life. With all the good I've done, mind if I ask why you want to kill me?" Howie asked.

"This is more about your side business and some of your more questionable associates." Romeo answered.

"Well if you know all that, I can't just let you leave now can I?" Howie said as he snapped his fingers.

Two men appeared with both of them stabbing Romeo in opposite sides of him. They pulled their swords out expecting their target to die, only to see a black, ash like substance appearing and healing the wounds. They backed up and prepared for their next course of action.

"So the rumor is true, there's a hit man who's killing high profile targets who is seemingly immortal who wears a mask of a skull. It seems like Muerto is more than just a myth." Howie says.

"Is that what people are calling me now. Muerto, that has a nice ring to it. It describes me nicely." Romeo started.

Romeo put his hands up to the two swordsmen as jet black revolvers appear in them. Romeo fires killing both of the swordsmen then the guns disappear. Romeo walks up to Howie, and sits in the seat in front of the desk.

"I think you have some information I want." Romeo says.

"And what might that be?" Howie asks.

"Where are they?" Romeo asks.

"It seems you know more than you let off. But sadly, you aren't going to make it out of there." Howie replies.

"And why is that?" Howie asks.

"Because, you underestimated me. If you thought you were talking me me that is." Howie puts his hand up revealing a remote with a large red button on it. "Maybe you should have researched your target a bit more before you went to kill a clone."

Howie pushed the button and the entire room exploded. As the dust cleared, Romeo walked towards the edge of the building and took his mask off.

"Well played Howie, Well played."

* * *

Natsu thought about what just happened to him as he found himself lying on the ground outside of the Guildhall. He looked up and saw a Natsu sized hole on the wall in front of him.

"Wait, why am I outside?" Natsu asked himself.

"Well maybe you shouldn't ruin Erza's cake. You know how protective she is over it." a voice told him.

Natsu looked up and saw Wendy standing above him holding her hand out. Natsu took her hand and she pulled him up.

"You know Lucy is going to kill you if you cause to much chaos, right?" Wendy asked.

"Hey that wasn't even my fault this time, I tripped over Gray's pants. If anything he should have gotten knocked through a wall." Natsu complained.

The two entered the guildhall where the normal chaos was happening. The only difference was there was a group of small children hanging around and a few of the members had children with them.

"Man, I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing the kids here." Natsu told Wendy.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to you having a kid." Wendy replied.

"Hey guys it's about to start." Mira said as she turned the radio up.

"Still can't believe that Max has his radio station." Natsu said before everyone quieted down to listen to the radio.

"This is Fiore's number one radio station and number one in areas surrounding Fiore, Fiore National Radio, and here is the news. First up we have a flood which affected many in the coastal areas near Hargeon. Local officials believe that it shouldn't cause much trouble with everyday activities but ask anyone who is planning to visit Hargeon to be cautious if they aren't used to the flooding. Next up, a local mage in Margaret Town helped stop a robbery in progress when he froze the robber before he could escape."

"Well looks like it's been a good day, as always." Warren announced.

"Quiet Warren, we're trying to listen." Gajeel yelled.

"And next up is, wait what's that? Well we have some breaking news. In Bosco, am assassination attempt was made at Mr. Thomas Howie, the owner of Howie Inc. Locals said they heard gunshots coming from his office located in Bosco City around 4 p.m. this afternoon. Soon after, an explosion went off in Mr. Howie's personal office. Luckily, no civilians were hurt in the explosion. Four of Howie's personal guards were injured and two of them were killed. It's was assumed that the guards were killed prior to the explosion. Luckily, Mr. Howie wasn't at his office at the time. Howie swears that he won't let the deaths of his employees be in vain. He identified the Assassin as Muerto, a young hitman who has killed more than 30 high profile targets on the past 2 years, not including the guards protecting them. A bounty of 6 million jewel has been placed for Muerto. Well that's all we have now. Tune in later for some more news. This has been Fiore National Radio."

"I'm sure you all heard the news report." Makarov said to the guild. " A request has come in by the queen asking for us to send a couple of mages into Bosco to find this Muerto. He's apparently killed people all across the continent and she doesn't want him to come to Fiore. So to take extra precautions, I'm going to send a few teams to go capture him."

"So who are you going to send gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Well it's not just going to be from Fairy Tail. A few teams coming from different guilds will be sent. There will be a guild master's meeting in a couple of days where we will decide. But if anyone has a problem with going, let me know now." Makarov told the guild.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu spoke up, "Gramps I think all of us feel the same way about this, this guy brings a threat that we haven't had in years. We haven't had multiple guilds team up to fight a common enemy since the Oracion Seis. If this Muerto is that big of a problem, we don't want him loose, when we have our kids here."

"Well said Natsu, Levy and Lucy, if you two could can you try to find any information on this Muerto character." Makarov asked.

"Sure thing Master." Lucy answered.

"Hey Master there is one thing I've realized." Levy said.

"And what is that?" Makarov asked.

"It's his name, Muerto. When you said it, it seemed familiar to me. I remember what it is. It's from an ancient language I learned when I was on a translation job, if I remember right, it means dead." Levy answered.

"Well from what I saw told, that name was given to him by those who had seen him before. Try to find as much information on him a you can so we won't go in unprepared." Makarov said.

"Sure thing Master."

* * *

Romeo sat on top of a building with his phone in his hand. Romeo waited until he got a call.

"Well it's about time you called." Romeo said.

"Well what the hell happened. I thought you said this would be an easy job." a voice yelled at him.

"Well Keres, maybe if you did a better job on researching Howie, then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Romeo yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Keres asked.

"Well I would have been nice to know that he used clone magic." Romeo answered.

"Well sorry, how was I supposed to know. Nevermind, don't answer that. Well I thought I should warn you that a few surrounding countries have decided to send in a task force to capture you." Keres informed Romeo.

"Well, which countries?" Romeo asked.

"Bosco, Seven, Iceburg, and Fiore." Keres answered.

"Well, this might be a new challenge, but if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they will get."

"Don't you sound excited?"

"Hey Keres, I need you to call an old friend."

* * *

 _When ancestors roll in their Graves_

 _When friends can ask but not give aid_

 _When trust has worth like platinum bars_

 _That's when we know we have it made_

 **A/N: Prepare for war. I hope you guys enjoyed. So which mages do you want to see be part of the task force? If you have any ideas let me know, I always appreciated your feedback. There won't be a chapter next week.**


	6. The Encounter

**A/N: So I've finally returned to this story. I decided I didn't like the direction this story was going. So here's an updated version of the story. It isn't too different but I will help change the direction in a way I want it to go. If you enjoy, make sure to Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, then there would more types of magic.**

Bosco had become quite hectic recently. Since the bombing in Bosco City, the police had become more active to try and keep any more incidents from happening. While crime rate has gone down in the two weeks since the bombing, the man who did it was still out there. Currently the teams from the neighboring countries were preparing to come investigate.

* * *

"Attention everyone," Makarov shouted. "I have decided who will be on the team for the Bosco mission. The members of the team will be Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Erza and Cana."

"Alright, let's do this." Natsu yelled.

"Damn it, why am I not on the team?" Gajeel shouted.

"Ya why am I also not there?" Elfman asked.

"Well I put a lot of thought into it and with the information I got from Lucy and Levy, I thought that this team would be best." Makarov replied. " Now Lucy and Levy, can you two tell everyone what you found out?"

"Sure thing master." Levy responded . "Well the first thing we found out was that Muerto' as he is known by has caused many incidents in a variety of different locations. One time he was spotted in Iceberg and later the same day found on an island off the coast."

"It seems that all of his jobs usually involve killing his target. The main difference with this situation was it seemed that his target was prepared for him." Lucy added.

"Well what kind of magic does he use?" Natsu asked.

"We aren't too sure. While he has been seen in many places, usually he is seem after he kills his target. Anyone that he doesn't kill he doesn't use his magic on." Lucy answered.

"One thing you might want to know is that those who have fought him said he seemed to just go through their attacks. An attack that would hit him just somehow misses." Levy added.

"Guys, you might want to check this out." Max said as he turned the radio up.

"The criminal known as Muerto who was responsible for the bombing in Bosco City a couple weeks ago has been seen in the outskirts Bosco City. He was found by a team of mages sent in from Iceberg. From the report, they managed to injure him but it the end, Muerto defeated the mages. While none of the mages died, they will be put out of commission for a while. That's all for the news." the radio said.

"Well looks like you guys need to get to Bosco right away." Makarov told the team.

"Don't worry master, we will beat this criminal like all the others we've beaten." Natsu replied.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Team had arrived in Bosco. They had just met with the King of Bosco and we're deciding their next course of action. They decided to go see the team from Iceberg and find out what they found out. Once they arrived at the hospital, they found a large amount of news reporters leaving the room were the team were in. The fairies went in and saw 7 mages all lying in beds.

"So from the look of you, you're the team from Fiore right?" One of the mages asked.

"Yes we are, my name is Erza Scarlet," Erza introduced herself. "and these are the other members of my team. This is Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Cana Alberona, and Gray Fullbuster."

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Dane Chard. Well I'm guessing you want to know what we found out about Muerto, right?" Dane asked.

"That's right, it would be helpful for when we meet Muerto if we know what we are up against." Erza replied.

"Well I'll just tell you this, don't underestimate him. We thought that we were going to win because we had a numbers advantage. He took advantage of our overconfidence and put us in this sorry state." Dane replied.

"Do you know what type of magic he used?" Gray asked.

"I honestly don't have a clue. He did used his magic but I couldn't tell what kind it was. When he used his magic, I felt like I was staring death in the face." Dane answered.

"Well I heard you guys injured him, am I right?" Natsu asked.

"I wish I could say that we injured him but if you'd find him, then he would probably be fine now." Dane replied.

"What do you mean?" Natsu again asked.

"When we were trying to fight him, we weren't going lightly, we went in for the kill. Somehow he would end up healing from all of our attacks. We probably killed him about 3 times but he wouldn't stay dead." Dane answered. "But how, how does someone not stay dead. If someone dies, then they stay dead right?"

"They should stay dead." Laxus answered. " Now you should just get some rest, let us handle this from here."

The Fairy Tail group left thinking about what they just heard. They left the hospital and went to a nearby bar. They talked and tried to think up a strategy. In the end, they decided to split up and try to find their target and contact each other once they did.

Cana decided to head to a bar. Cana headed towards a huge bar known as the _Laughing Demon_. Once she got there she took a seat at the bar and started listening to the conversations. While bars are a common place for drinking, they are also great for gathering information. Can sat and tried to find out what she could.

The first hour had been not too successful. The most she found out was that a local gang was losing its territory. She continued to wait and listen until she heard two people talking a few seats away from her.

"So you know the explosion that happened at the office." one of the men said

"Ya I know, I was sick so I missed the whole event, what about it?" the second asked.

"Well I think that the explosion wasn't done by that criminal, muento or whatever his name was."

"And why is that?"

"Well I saw the security camera footage and I saw everything he did. I didn't see the guy do anything which might have caused an explosion of that size."

"So then how do you think I happened."

"I think that the president might have done it. I saw him press a button and the floor blew."

"Wait, why would the president do that? He wasn't even there in the first place. Why would he do something like that if he knew that he might get people hurt."

"Well this doesn't seem like the place for a mage like yourself, shouldn't you be in someplace nicer, unless you are doing some investigation."

Cana turned to see somebody sitting right next to her. The person simply wore a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. She couldn't see his face.

" _How did he get so close to me without me noticing."_ Cana thought to herself.

The person took a drink from a bottle and placed it onto the table.

"You know, I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to talk." the person told Cana.

"Well if you want to talk, shouldn't you introduce yourself." Cana asked.

"Right, where are my manners. I believe that people have been calling me Muerto. Now is there anything you'd like to ask me. I'm sure that a mage from Fiore isn't here just for the alcohol." Muerto responded.

"Well I'd like to know what you are doing in Bosco. Most hitman usually leave if their core is blown." Cana questioned.

"A hitman, is that what people are calling me. Well now that I think about it they are partially right. But aren't mages basically the same. I mean, you can get paid for hunting down rogue mages. It's basically the same principle." Muerto argued.

"That's not the point here, you killed many innocent people." Cana counter argued.

"Well you see, that's why you're wrong. When I'm preparing for a mission, I study my opponent and their employees. I don't get paid by an organization or government. I only go after people who have made terrible crimes. So basically you can call me an independent mage." Muerto responded.

"How can you say that when you blew up an entire floor in an office?" Cana asked.

"Weren't you listening to those two Gentlemen a few seats over, that wasn't me. I don't have a way to cause explosions unlike your Dragneel friend." Muerto responded.

"Wait, how much do you know?" Cana questioned.

"I know everything. I know that there are supposed to be a few more teams of mages from neighboring countries coming to come capture me. I know about the bounty on me. I know about every member on your team. You are all from the Fairy Tail guild. You are all veterans hand picked by your guildmaster. You went to visit the members of the team from Iceberg. I've been one step ahead of you the entire time." Muerto revealed.

"What is it that you want? Do you want money, power. Why are you killing people?" Cana asked.

"Because I was told to." Muerto answered.

Muerto put his hand over his face and when he did so, Cana felt a chill go down her spine. Muerto turned to face Cana and she saw a mask representing a skull covering Muertos face.

"I think it's time I left. The mood has gotten a bit sour." Muerto got up and headed towards the door. As he reached for the door, a card flew by and cut his hand.

"You aren't getting away so easily. EVERYBODY, GET DOWN!" Cana screamed as the card detonated causing an explosion which hit Muerto.

Before the explosion could go too far, it all started to swirl towards the other side of where the door was. As the explosion disappeared, Natsu appeared staring Muerto down.

As Muerto focused on Natsu, Laxus appeared behind Muerto and punched him, sending him out of the bar into the street. As Muerto stood up, he realized that he was surrounded by the Fairy Tail mages.

"So, did you expect this?" Cana asked him.

"No, but the outcome won't change." Muerto responded.

Muerto looked around him seeing where the mages were standing. As he located where each mage was, he dropped his arms and lowered his guard.

Gray seeing this charged in creating a sword made out of ice and slashed at Muerto's back. Right before the sword hit, Muerto's body turned to a black mist. As Gray passed through Muerto's body, Muerto returned to normal and grabbed Gray by hit neck. Muerto pulled Gray towards him and slammed him into the ground. As Gray hit the ground, he immediately had him neck kicked knocking him out.

"Gray" Cana shouted as she ran towards the fallen ice mage.

Laxus appeared behind Muerto and charged his fist with lightning.

" _Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist"_ Laxus shouted as he hit Muerto, knocking him into a nearby building.

Cana ran towards Gray and checked to see if he was injured. Cana sighed in relief as she realized he wasn't seriously injured.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on killing him." Muerto revealed as he walked out of the building. "The human body is quite fragile. While it can take a lot of damage, there are certain ways to knock somebody out without too much work."

"And that means it's just as fragile for you two." Natsu shouted as he run up to Muerto. " _Fire Dragon's Wing Attack"_

Natsu raised his arms and brought them back down as flames attacked Muerto like a whip. Muerto braced himself for the attack, while not getting too injured, he still got knocked back a few feet.

"Natsu, I see your attacks are just as strong as ever." Muerto complimented.

"I don't need compliments from a murderer. The world would be better off without people like you who wear a mask to hide the crimes they've committed." Natsu yelled.

"The reason I wear this mask isn't because I'm hiding from my crimes. I know what I'm doing is wrong but I've accepted that. Somebody like you will never have to know how living this is. In order to keep the world in balance, somebody must bathe themself in blood. The mask is because if my identity is revealed, then it may hurt those I used to know." Muerto revealed.

"Well who cares about your identity. All you've done is hurt innocents." Laxus responded.

"All I've done is hurt innocents. Maybe you should do some more research on who you are working for. Evil can hide behind a mask of justice. As long as you keep this one sided view, then you'll never be able to find the true villain in this story." Muerto argued.

As the mages prepared to launch another attack, a black mist began to surround Muerto. "This has been fun, but I'd rather not fight all of you at once. I can promise that we will meet again. Make sure your reinforcements are prepared because next time, I won't be alone."

"Don't you try escaping." Natsu yelled as he jumped at Muerto, onto to go through him.

As Muerto disappeared from sight, the Fairy Tail mages realized just how difficult fighting him will be.

* * *

The Fairy tail team gathered together in their hotel room. They each had a look of disappointment on their face.

"We had him, and he slipped through out fingers." Laxus uttered.

"It's my fault, if I didn't get knocked out then we might have been able to catch him." Gray added.

"It's not your fault. He knew how to take you down. He isn't normal, he knows what to do to the human body to exploit it." Erza argued.

"He knew that we were there the entire time." Cana revealed shocking the other mages. "He told me in the bar that he knew about the other teams coming and that we were from Fairy Tail. This guy did his homework."

"How did he know we were there? We just barely got here today." Natsu asked.

"I don't know, but if we are going to beat him, we need to find any hole in his plan. He obviously doesn't want to fight us but it seems he has the strength to." Erza told her teammates.

* * *

 _Will you still remember me when my heart stops beating?_

 **A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed. The battlefield is about to go to a grander stage. If you enjoy make sure to let me know in the reviews. If you have any ideas, make sure to let me know. Next time it will be a new chapter.**


	7. The New Arrival

**A/N: Welcome back. Hope you all are ready for a new chapter.**

Romeo was back up in the land of the gods with Keres. Romeo had just returned from his fight with his old guildmates. Instead of being worried, Romeo was simply laughing.

"Okay weirdo, what's with all the laughing? You just fought your old guildmates." Keres asked.

"That's the thing, it's that they are here. I've been trying to avoid them all this time but I'm some twisted sense of fate, they are here to stop me." Romeo replied.

"How is this funny though? Weren't you worried that they'd learn your identity?" The god if death questioned.

"That doesn't worry me right now. Besides, they wouldn't recognize me anyway. It's been seven years since they've seen me. They could see my face and they wouldn't notice a thing. Even if they did, they buried my body. There isn't a reason they'd believe that I was alive." Romeo explained.

"Alright but I'm a bit worried. I think my magic is messing with your head." Keres stated.

"I'm perfectly sane for a dead man. What I need to do is find Howie." Romeo replied.

Romeo started to walk towards his room before Keres grabbed his arm.

"Romeo I'm worried about you, you can't just work like you are without any side effects. Even if you can come back after dying, you can still put a negative effect on your mental health." Keres warned.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I just need to get this mission done." Romeo replied.

"You've already died multiple times trying to do this. You can't just ignore that. You are becoming too noticeable. You can live for eternity but if you get too noticed now then-"

"Keres I'm fine, I know what I have to do and I'm going to do it. I'm not going to let anyone stop me. I didn't when I was alive and I'm not going to now that I'm dead."

Romeo stormed off leaving Keres alone. Keres walked over to a couch and sat down on it. "Was bringing him in really the best decision?"

* * *

The mages of Fairy Tail were all eating at a restaurant as they were deciding their next plan of action. As they were eating, an eccentric young man approached them.

"Oh my, you guys are Fairy Tail mages. I'm such a big fan. What are you doing here in Bosco?" the young man asked.

Erza took a closer look at this person noticing they looked around the age of a teen. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a fedora and a long brown jacket over his white shirt and grey jeans.

"We are here on business." Erza simply replied.

"Are you here to investigate the bombing? The one people think that Muerto is behind. Hopefully you guys can beat him although I don't think that was him. He usually is more discreet in his attacks." The teen revealed.

"Why are you so sure about that, and you never mentioned your name." Cana inquired.

"That's right sorry. Everyone calls me Willy. And for the other question, Muerto never does anything big or flashy in his attacks. He is always discreet with his attacks. I don't see why he'd suddenly change tactics so quickly." Willy stated.

"So what are you doing here in Bosco?" Erza asked.

"I'm just here to meet up with an old friend." Willy answered. "He asked me to do something for him."

"And what is that?"

"To give him an opportunity."

At that moment, an explosion went off inside the restaurant. Before it could go too far, the explosion seemed to implode. The explosion disappeared revealing that Natsu had eaten it

"Is everyone okay?" Cana called out.

"Looks like you guys are quite durable." Willy told the Fairy Tail mages.

"You son of a bitch I'll-" Natsu started before he collapsed onto the ground.

"Maybe you should have let that explosion go off rather than eat it. Well never mind that. Now that's just one less opponent." Willy laughed.

"You son of a bitch!" Laxus roared as he knocked Willy through a nearby building with a lightning charged fist. "He said he was giving an opportunity, quickly go find Howie, he's in danger."

"As if I'd let you go so easily."

A chain of explosions went off collapsing the restaurant and nearby buildings. Screams could be heard from those caught in the explosion and those who witnessed the chaos.

* * *

Howie was standing outside a seemingly abandoned building when he heard explosions. He turned to see flames rising in a different part of the city.

"He always goes overboard, that's why I barely call him. And an abandoned building, isn't that a bit cliche?"

Howie turned and saw Muerto walking up to him. Howie tried to back up but realized that his back was against a wall. Fearing for his life, Howie pulled out a gun and attempted to shoot Muerto. The bullets simple passed through Muerto.

"Howie, for your crimes against the living, you have been judged by the God of Death. For incurring her wrath I have been sent to deliver her punishment." Muerto informed.

"What have I done? I have served the people, created jobs, fed the hungry-"

"You have enslaved those who are innocent, rewarded the guilty for serving you, sold humans to others because of your own greed, killer any who angered you, and more crimes I will not name. Now be judged. _Death God's Hand_."

Muerto's right hand turned into a black skeleton hand. Muerto walked up to Howie and put it through his chest. The hand easily passed through as if nothing was there to begin with. When the hand passed through, Howie's eyes slowly began to turn black. Howie screamed alerting nearby guards. The guards ran over to see what was occurring. By this point, Howie's eyes turned completely back and his body slowly turned into a black dust. Once Howie disappeared, Muerto turned to the guards.

"If any of you still wish to fight, I will gladly kill you."

Each of the guards ran off with a look of terror in their eyes. Muerto turned to the building and opened the door to enter. Inside there were dozens of young teens bound in cages. Muerto released each of them before guiding them outside.

"In the chaos, emergency personal won't hesitate to help you. Go and be free." Muerto told the teens.

Muerto pulled his phone out of his pocket as he walked away. After sending a quick text, Muerto disappeared in a column of black dust.

* * *

The city was becoming a mess. As the Fairy Tail mages tried to help with the chaos, they were seemingly helpless as more explosions went off. Willy was laughing in content until he received a text. After checking the text, he looked at the mages he had been fighting.

"Well it looks like it is my time to leave. With my departure I shall leave you a gift."

Willy clapped his hands and all the fires disappeared. All that was left was the damage that was created. A green pillar surrounded Willy as he disappeared from the scene.

"God damn it!" Laxus yelled as he punched the ground. "We couldn't do anything. He played us like fools."

* * *

In the realm of the Gods, Romeo sat in a meadow looking at the world below him. Romeo was a foreign city that was currently in celebration.

"What is with you, we won." Willy said as he sat next to Romeo.

"Thank you for your help, with everything." Romeo thanked his companion.

"You don't need to thank me, I'll always be there for my friend."

"You probably deserve a better friend then me, I still don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Romeo listen to me, you are supposed to do whatever you want to do. You keep going on these 'missions' because that is what you want to do. This is what you've made your purpose. It is what you decided to do. You had more choice in this then I did. You were given the opportunity to stay dead but you chose to become Keres' disciple. I didn't get that choice. I was forced to become the God of Chaos. If I've learned one thing it is to never let others decide who you will be. Stay true to yourself in everything you do."

"Isn't that why you are an outcast in the God society."

"Hey us outcasts have got to stick together."

"So those were your old friends, they seemed great."

"They are, they care for life so much. If they ever see what I've become-"

"Don't put yourself down so much. You are something greater than they'll ever be. You were chosen because you are worthy. None of them are here. If they don't accept you then none of that matters. Remember all the people you helped today. They needed someone and you were there. You never gave up hope. You knew they needed you and you were there. You have become a savior to them. Even if everyone in the world believes you are a villain, you will always be their savior. Romeo Conbolt, don't let anyone put you down. You are one of the greatest people I've met. You don't let this power get to you. With everything you could easily do, you chose to do good. Remember that in all you do."

"Thank you."

"If anyone ever tries to harm you or make you think differently then I'll go beat the crap out of them for you."

"You aren't exactly fit for combat."

"I can still beat quite a few people up if I need to."

"Let's get back to Keres, she's been worried about you."

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall, there was a solemn silence. No one had even made a sound once they heard of their companions defeat once they returned to Fiore. Natsu was being healed by Wendy when Laxus explained what happened.

"Master, what should we do next." Erza asked.

"This Muerto needs to be punished for his crimes. We won't go searching for him since it seems he can travel large distances quite easily. But the next opportunity we get, we won't let him escape. This Muerto will be punished for his crimes."

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you guys thought.**


End file.
